Deathwatch
Deathwatch of the Carthax Sector The Deathwatch have operated within the Carthax Sector for millennia, tracing their history back through the Reign of Blood, the Nova Terra Interregnum to The Forging when the Imperium regained much of that which had been lost during the Horus Heresy. The Carthax Sector lies at the extreme west of the galaxy, its many ancient suns known as the Ghost Stars; a halo of forgotten empires and threats as ancient as the Milky Way. Such malevolence has ever drawn the gaze of the Watch Commanders, and the Carthax Sector is dotted with Watch Stations; on dead worlds littered with alien ruins, in orbit around baleful stars that have witnessed the rise and fall of hundreds of races, and in the gulf beyond the rim of the galaxy, observing the inter-galactic void for threats from beyond. Watch Fortress Angst The headquarters of the Deathwatch within the Carthax Sector lies on the deathworld Kaidros II. Lying within a tertiary star system, the world is under the constant glare of burning starlight, and holds little interest to outside parties. Undisturbed, the Deathwatch control their operations from a base in the south eastern reaches of the rocky altiplano that runs around the southern pole. To protect it from the 100 degree external temperature, the Watch Fortress is secreted below ground, with the exception of its defence batteries and landing pad. It is spread out over three levels. The lowest level is a repository of forbidden lore, weapons, and esoteric objects known as the Crypt, and is off-limits to all but the Watch Captains, Librarians, and select members of the Inquisition. The second level contains the training zones, indoctrination suites, command temple, armoury, workshops, infirmary and briefing chapel. The upper level comprises the Church of the Progenitors, the laboratories and personnel quarters of the Ordo Xenos, and separate quarters for the members of the Deathwatch and their serfs. Each Battle Brother is allocated a spartan room, little more than a cell with bunk and toilet facilities. The quarters surround the Hall of Trophies, a grand dining hall dominated by a single table that runs the length of the chamber. The walls are lined with the hides and heads of enemies slain by the Deathwatch within the sector. Amongst the orks and genestealers, a number of esoteric enemies and beasts unique to the region stare down with empty eyes. Watch Stations There are around one hundred Watch Stations throughout the sector. A large proportion are unmanned monitoring satellites and deep space listening posts, and many more are crewed only by servitors under the direction of single Battle Brother. These Battle Brothers often oversee the operation of a number of satellites, and travel the sector in great circuits to collect data, and to respond to potential threats when they arise. Watch Stations with a permanent space marine crew are in the minority, and only a handful ever have more than one stationed Battle Brother. The Deathwatch are simply too few in number to assign in force to any one location, and most killteams are stationed at Watch Fortress Angst with a number of rapid strike craft to transfer them to battle across the sector. An Alphabetical List of Known Watch Stations: * Watch Station Dominus * Watch Station Herilleum * Watch Station Phylaeus * Watch Station Providence Killteams Killteams are small squads of Deathwatch Battle Brothers, assigned to investigate and combat specific threats. Each reports to a Watch Captain, who is likely to oversee the operation of other teams. Killteams can both be handpicked for specific missions where the individual expertise of each member is required to counter the threat at hand, or serve as long term brotherhoods where their familiarity with each other's strengths and weaknesses offers more flexibility should combat situations change. An Alphabetical List of Active Killteams: * Killteam Barachiel Battle Brothers Over the millennia, space marines from hundreds of chapters have served with the Carthaxian Deathwatch. It is hard to put an exact figure on the number of active Battle Brothers within the sector at any one time, but conservative estimates would suggest around 75 marines are currently undertaking a Watch. An Alphabetical List of Deathwatch Battle Brothers within the Carthax Sector: * Battle Brother Asgar Bjarke, Space Wolves * Codicier Epithemeus, Storm Riders, Assigned to Killteam Barachiel * Battle Brother Gemelli, Invaders, Assigned to Watch Station Dominus * Battle Brother Giraldus, Blood Drinkers, Assigned to Killteam Barachiel * Commander Manoa, Iron Hands, Master of the strike cruiser Lament of the Lost * Battle Brother Ozmond, Aurora Chapter, pilot, Assigned to Killteam Barachiel * Brother Apothecary Rahael, Angels Porphyr, Assigned to Killteam Barachiel * Battle Brother Sephadi, Angels of Absolution, Assigned to Watch Station Herilleum * Battle Brother Silanimus, Praetors of Orpheus, Assigned to Watch Station Phylaeus * Watch Captain Temur, Rampagers, Commander of Killteam Barachiel, and others * Brother Techmarine Valedictus, Metamarines, Assigned to Watch Station Phylaeus * Battle Brother Varus, Ultramarines, Assigned to Killteam Barachiel